The Old & The New
by Shades-Soul
Summary: Maki grew up in Tokyo with Takashi as her best friend. They were both into Drifting and cars, but soon Takashi left her behind. Maki got tired of being hurt by him, and left. Five years later and Maki is back. Han/Takashi/OC. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

I moved to Toyko when I was two. I didn't exactly live with my parents...I lived with my uncle and his son. See, my parents died when I was but a baby. They were not in a car accident, or any of that. My parents died in a skiing accident. There was a avalanche and my parents weren't found in time. So my uncle, dad's side, stepped in and took me when no one else would. He was a good father and in the military so I was kind of a army brat. My aunt had died of cancer the year before so it was just me and him.

I lived in Tokyo awhile. I learned about their kind of cars, my uncles son being into that topic and he was nine years older than me. He took me to the garage sometimes, and I got a good look at what made a car work. Pretty soon our 'father' usually found us under the hood of the nearest vechile covered in oil and grease. Uncle didn't really mind, because he was happy Devin and I were getting along. He had been worried that we wouldn't like each other, with the whole age and family difference but we were cool.

As the years went by, I befriended Devin's friends. One of the boys was Takashi's older brother, while Takashi himself was a couple years older than my age and my best friend. We were always together, working on the hood of a car while my brother was with his older friends. I wasn't the best mechanic, but I had art skills. Takashi and I built our first car together, him doing most of the work but I did the designs and shit. Devin and his buddies were proud of the vehicle, and because I couldn't drive yet, I being only twelve at the time, I let Takashi keep the car. He cherished the vehicle, and used it to drift race.

Did I forget to mention Devin and his friends took us to drift races at ten? Yeah, the crowd accepted us because of our family ties. My brother was the DK, Takashi's older brothers, best friend so we had the connections. The other drifter's liked us, and appreciated our help with their vehicles and design even though we were so much younger. We made a reputation for ourselves, and people learned to respect that. As we got older, and Takashi became a drifter and I watched on the sidelines we begin to break apart. I was still into cars and was quite intelligent but Takashi was into girls who...well you know had stuff up there and could actually ride. It hurt me because I thought me and Takashi would be in this together.

Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. Takashi and I got into a big fight one day. He said some thing he wouldn't be able to take back. I stormed off, and not a week later Uncle was promoted. Takashi and I weren't talking still, so I didn't tell him I was leaving. Devin was old enough that he got the choice to stay and he did. I left with Uncle and didn't look back. I regretted that I never got to chance to say goodbye to Takashi but he had made his choice...and he hadn't chosen me. Even though I could drift as well as any girl I guess I just wasn't good enough for him. So I left and that was that...

Five Years Later

"Maki...I'm sending you off to Devin's for awhile" Uncle said as he stepped into my room. I had been sketching some designs for my new Chrysler ME 412 and hadn't heard him come in. I flipped onto my back and asked "Why? I don't want to go back...there" I spat the last word, still remembering Takashi and how he had hurt me before I left. Uncle only sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "There is stuff going on and I need you to be somewhere safe" he explained, meeting my gaze.

Looking away, I gazed down at the designs before I nodded. I would go to Tokyo, but only because I owed Uncle so much. I would stay the hell away from the Drifters and Takashi in particular. I didn't need my heartbroken again. I didn't need him anymore because I had my own two feet to stand on. I was nineteen and didn't need anyone looking out for anymore. Even though I still lived with Uncle because I knew he needed me. Now, he was sending me off because of some military spy stuff. My uncle had moved up in the ranks since Tokyo. Now that he was sending me away...some big stuff must be going down.

The next day I was packed and ready. I was taking my car, which I had yet to name with me. It had been shipped three days ago, and would be waiting for me when I got there. Hugging my Uncle one last time, I boarded the plane. Sticking in my earphones, I gazed out the window most of the time, ignoring the noises of the airplane. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to the flight attendant smiling at me and telling me that the plane had landed. I was fluent in the language, because I basically grew up here, so I had no problem finding my way around.

I spotted Devin at once and waved to him. "Hey Dev, how are you?" I asked coolly, eyeing him and stepping out of his reach when he tried to hug me. Devin sighed, shaking his head "Good" was all he said as he turned and headed out. Holding onto my bags, I went and checked out my car. Dev stared at it for awhile, but I ignored him the whole time. Finally, he shut his jaws and we headed to his home. Once we got there, I parked my Chrysler in his garage. Devin led me to my room where I dropped my stuff. I then headed back to my vehicle, running my hands up and down the sleek form making sure nothing was wrong. Once done, I glanced at Devin who had been watching me the whole time.

"I missed you" he said, gazing at me with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but laugh and run up and hug him. See, I loved him but I just didn't show my affection in public. He twirled me around a few times before putting me down. "How did you get a car like that?" He asked, turning back to my baby and gazing at it with lust. I couldn't help the smile that flicked upon my lips as I watched him before replying. "I won it in a street race. Fucker thought just because I had a Civic I was easy prey" I shrugged, and ignored my cousin's frown.

"You still race?" he said, glaring down at me. I wrinkled me nose and replied tartly "Just because I hate Takashi and left doesn't mean I went out of practice in drifting and racing." Devin tilted his head, gazing at me before nodding his head. Rubbing a hand in my hair he said "Race tonight. You comin?" I only glared and he laughed, knowing my answer.

Shaking my head, I went to my room and decided to take a nap. Setting a alarm, I got a couple hours nap before it woke me up. I took a shower, then rifled through my clothes. I still remember how the girls dress here, so I was prepared. I tossed on a gold tube dress that left my arms and shoulders bare and ended right under my ass. A little shorter and my butt would be seen, a little lower on the top and my nipples would be waving hello to the world. I slipped on two inch strappy gold heels to go with the dress. I applied some gold eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and some clear gloss. My white hair, born not dyed, fell down to my waist in silken strands, straight not curly. My cream colored skin was a tad of the light side, but still looked good on my. My eyes were a smoky dark blue that hid most of my expression. I looked good, and knew that there would be a couple double takes. I hope I saw Takashi so he knew what he had lost.

Grabbing my keys, I headed down to the garage. Ignoring Devin's raised eyebrows I got into my car and waited for him to head out. Together we headed for the race. It would be my first since my return to the Tokyo and I was excited. I couldn't wait to drift against real opponents...

_You mean you can't wait to see Takashi..._ a voice murmured but I ignored it. I would not think about that asshole. We were through. I wouldn't let him hurt me again, and anyway, he had a chick. He didn't need me and I certainly didn't need him. _Keep telling yourself that_ the voice whispered once more, but I ignored it. Me and Takashi were done...why couldn't the voice see that? He had broken my heart and I wasn't about to go through that pain again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Fast and The Furious, nor do I own any of the character. Maki, Devin and any other OCC characters belong to me as well as the plot.

Chapter 2

I followed Devin, wondering if the races were going to be in the same place as they had been five years ago. There was nothing wrong with an abandoned field with a track, but I think they could have found something better by now. With the yakuza, and some other connections, they could afford any non-suspicious place to find somewhere to race. Devin hadn't said anything, but I hope he just forgot. I wouldn't blame him if he had because he was used to the races while I was the newbie. Well of course until someone remembered me.

Shaking my head, I turned my car following Devin. I frowned when he stopped in front of one of those machines that had a pole that wouldn't come up unless you had access from the guy in the box. I saw a guy talking to Devin, glance at my car then nod and press the button. As soon as the pole went up, my brother drove in. I pressed the gas, nodding my head to the guy as I drove pass. I guess they had found a better place to race and some insurance to make sure no outsiders mistook this place as something else.

My eyebrows rose as we drove in. I took in all the cars with one sweep of my gaze, taking in the RX8's, Skylines and such. My Chrysler ME 412 seemed out of place here, and not because it was all black and had no designs but because of its make. A smile twitched on my lips as I wondered if one of these bad boys would underestimate my baby. Just because I hadn't put on the designs and made it look smashing didn't mean by car couldn't drift. It could, and I couldn't wait to show them.

Shaking my head, I watched Devin park in a empty slot. I brought my car to a stop right beside him and opened my door. My gaze swept to the crowd, taking in some people who were staring. I hoped they remember little Maki, because she was home..and maybe for good? Who knew? I might decide to stay in Tokyo, avoiding Takashi, but staying never the less. Tokyo was one place I was understood and loved. It might be my permanent home, but first I had to see how things were now.

Stepping out of the vehicle, I met the challenging gazes of the females and males. The people nearest me seemed to freeze, gazing at me with calculating eyes. I tilted my head, peering right back at them. Only when one cracked a smile and stepped forth did my own smile play upon my lips. "If it isn't Maki all grown up" the male said, giving me a hug and murmuring "We missed you girl. Takashi always was a fool, wasn't he?" I couldn't help but grin and nod my head.

Takashi POV

I had been talking with Han, arm around Neela's shoulder when I heard the sound of Devin's car. I smiled, and said to the gang "Finally, the old DK has arrived. What took him so long?" I questioned, but nobody answered. Han only shook his head, munching on some chips as he leaned against his car, girls clinging to him as usual. I lifted a eyebrow, scanning the crowd to find him but I couldn't spot him at first. There seemed to be a large crowd around the area where he usually parked and this made me frown in confusion. Why was Devin so popular all of a sudden?

Standing up, I begin walking in Devin's direction, Han, Morimoto, Neela, and the others of my group followed. The crowd parted before me, bringing me closer to one of my closest friends. When I got to his car, I gave him a hug and said "Dev, what going on?" Devin didn't reply right away and didn't meet my gaze. This got me worried and I stepped back, gaze going to the car parked right beside him. Then I froze, every inch of me going cold. _No she can't be here_ I thought, staring at the figure that stood beside the car.

When her gaze came up and met mine, I knew it was for real and not some illusion. Maki was back in Tokyo, older and ready to take on the drifting world. I glanced at Devin, and demanded "Why didn't you tell me?" Devin sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I didn't think it would be a good idea. Takashi, she still hasn't forgiven you." I flinched at that, and flicked another glance to Maki, but she had her back to me. Damn, not only was she back but it seemed that she hated me.

I turned to talk to Han, but he and Morimoto where gone. I turned and saw them heading over to Maki. I glowered at that, as well as all the guys close to my long ago partner in crime. I wonder if she knows I still have our car. Probably not. Sighing, I wrapped my arm around a confused Neela and went to greet Maki as was my duty as DK.

Maki POV

I was chatting with one of the guys when I felt hands wrap around my waist. A warm breath brushed against my ear as Han spoke "Well, if it isn't little Maki coming home." I grinned and turned in his arms, giving him a hug. "I missed you Han" I murmured in his shoulder, happy to see a old friend again. He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the head before letting me go. I tilted my head as I gazed up at him, eyes twinkling with amusement. Han's gaze flicked over my shoulder and I turned quickly. Too late. Morimoto hands wrapped around me and spun me around and around. I shrieked and giggled, hitting my hand on his shoulder "Lemme go" I whined, acting like a little kid again.

With one more twirl, and a chaste kiss on the lips, Morimoto let me go. "Hey Maki" he said with a devilish grin, acting as if he hadn't just twirled me around like some kindergartener. I narrowed my eyes playfully at him "Morimoto, still the playful idiot I see" I snorted when Morimoto put a hand to his heart and gave off the offended air at being called a idiot. Han chuckled from behind us and I tossed him a sheepish look. The smile died on my face when I saw who was approaching.

Straightening and putting a emotionless mask on my face, I turned to face DK. I shot a glance to Han and Morimoto, wondering who they would align with. Morimoto was already at my back, and Han followed, a show of strength against the person who had hurt me so long ago. So this was how we were going to meet. I with Han and Morimoto to help me should I fall, and him with his arm around his current girlfriend who I would later find out is Neela. Guess it wasn't the worst meeting that could have happened.


	3. Note

I have neither muse nor any ideas to continue this story so I am putting it up for someone to take and rewrite or start off from where I left off. If you are interested, message me and we can talk. Sorry everyone I just don't have the time or the muse for writing stories.


End file.
